Serie de drabbles para el topic de retos
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Titulo: Amatista... Sinopsis: La esencia de un hombre detrás de la fama, detrás de la luz de los reflectores y la aparición del amor desinteresado.


**Hola chicas lady Kou, bien, este es el primer reto, que debo confesar no me fue tan difícil pues al darme de personaje a Darien y no especificarme pareja le puse a mi chica favorita y bueno, lo que si me costó trabajo fue lo de las 5 hojas, es que yo siempre me desbordo, pero lo veré como un entrenamiento para hacer viñetas. En fin, Hikariadi, espero te guste.**

Dentro de la suite de un lujoso hotel en la ciudad de Berlín, Alemania, la cual tenía una amplia cama y vista hacia la alberca, así como botellas de agua, hamburguesas y chocolates, el apuesto joven de blanca piel y ojos azules que ahora vestía su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón en color gris y camisa blanca, tomó su computadora portátil y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, abriéndola y entrando en la página donde se sentía libre de máscaras y falsas poses, donde sentía que su apariencia, su nombre, su fama y su dinero desaparecía para convertirse en lo que siempre aun trataba de mantener a pesar de su vida poco relajada: el mismo.

_Amatista: Hola Endymion… ¿Cómo estás?... Te estuve esperando… ¿Cómo te fue tu día?... ¿Te sientes mejor?_

Sonrió para sí mismo al leer la atención que _"Amatista"_, le brindaba a través de la computadora portátil, sentada quizá en su cama, o en el piso, en otra parte del mundo, preocupada por él, brindándole su amistad y su cariño sincero que había nació tras encontrarse en la red por algo en común, por algo distinto del resto de mujeres que se le acercaban atraídas por su atractivo físico, por su fama, por su dinero, por su nombre; pero pocas veces por quien era el bajo esa muralla, donde era solo un hombre con defectos y virtudes.

_-Endy: Bien Rei, ya estoy mejor. Por cierto te tengo dos sorpresas. Una, he escrito un poema, se llama "Amatista", como el color de tus ojos. La otra. En un mes y medio viajare a Tokio, deseo conocerte._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?..._

**Amatista.**

A la salida del auditorio "Wakamatzu", la multitud de jovencitas se aglomeran entre gritos ensordecedores después del concierto del apuesto cantante inglés, Darien Shields, algunas de ellas estirando sus manos para siquiera poder tocarlo, algunas llevando plumas y libretas en manos en espera de un autógrafo, algunas lanzándole regalos como rosas, peluches o comestibles y algunas más atrevidas lanzando inclusive sostenes o tangas; mas sin embargo los cientos de guardias de seguridad en el lugar impiden que las fans atraviesen la rampa, mientras el apuesto joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y blanca piel, enfundado en unos vaqueros de mezclilla, camiseta ceñida a su cuero en color azul dejando a la vista un poco de su tórax y saco negro de manga larga camina del brazo de la hermosa actriz japonesa-ingles, de cabello rubio peinado en unas coletas y ojos tan azules, Serena Tsukino, hacia la limusina que los espera, siendo custodiados en su camino por los guaruras a su lado que están ahí siempre por si acaso alguna fan desquiciado intenta agredirlos, hasta que finalmente llegan a la limusina a donde suben, sintiendo los flashes de los fotógrafos que desde lejos retratan al famoso cantante y su hermosa novia, la famosa actriz de cine hasta el momento en que suben a la limusina y esta arranca a velocidad apropiada.

-Al fin.- Se quejó Serena dentro del automóvil, acomodándose su hermoso vestido negro, corto, de escote descubierto.- Creí que nunca saldríamos del auditorio.

-Yo también lo creo.- Dijo Darien.- Y este es solo el primer día, aún nos quedan dos más aquí en Japón.

-¿A dónde lo llevo señor?- Preguntó el chofer que conducía el auto, un hombre de estatura alta, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y regordete.

-Al hotel por favor.- Respondió Serena por su novio.- Ahí estará Nicholas esperándonos y el equipo técnico para cenar en el área de banquetes del hotel.

Veinte minutos de que Serena diera la orden al chofe, ambos se encontraban saliendo de sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban contigua una a la otra, ella vistiendo ahora un hermoso vestido ceñido a su cuerpo sujeto en dos tirantes en color rosa y el vistiendo sus vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa arremangada que dejaba a la vista un poco de su pecho al descubierto, moviendo entre sus manos las llaves del auto que había rentado tan solo llegar a Tokio a pesar de que su representante artístico, Nicholas Rumsfeld le insistiera en que no era necesario, pues para eso estaban los choferes.

-¿Listo para ir al banquete?- Preguntó Serena mirándolo con emoción.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió Darien.- Pero quisiera ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.- Dijo el joven.- Solo.- Se apresuró a responder, advirtiéndole sutilmente que no lo acompañara.- Pero espero disfrutes la cena en compañía de Nicholas y los muchachos del equipo técnico.

Darien miró a uno de los empleados del hotel llegar hasta él.

-Señor Shields. Aquí estoy para guiarlo hacia una salida por la que seguro nadie podrá aparcarlo.- Dijo el empleado.- Como se imaginara su presencia ha causado que el hotel este abarrotado hoy y que la gente a los alrededores se aglomere, pero tenemos una puerta por la cual puede salir sin ser visto.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Darien.- Le estaré agradecido por su hospitalidad. Vamos.

Darien caminó siguiendo a aquel empleado, sin imaginarse tras de él la mirada de su novia con un dejo de decepción.

Algunos minutos después de haber salido del hotel, Darien conducía el automóvil que había rentado, seguido únicamente por un automóvil donde iban dos de sus guaruras. Eran muchas veces las que ya se había presentado en un país y en otro en concierto, ante públicos donde la gente con ansias esperaba escucharlo cantar, corear sus notas y gritar su nombre. Recordaba aun, como 8 años atrás, cuando teniendo 17 años había iniciado su carrera, había sentido un poco de nervios al pararse por primera vez ante el público de un renombrado auditorio en su tierra natal, en Londres; tan solo haber comenzado a tararear las primeras notas, tocando su guitarra, todo nervio había desaparecido, logrando encantar al público, más que a nada a las jovencitas por su melodiosa voz y su atractivo físico, ambas cosas combinadas; mas sin embargo, ahora que estaba a punto de presentarse frente a su querida "amatista", aquella mujer que de el solo sabía era Endymion, un chico inglés (sin imaginarse que era el famoso Darien Shields), con ansias deseaba tanto como el conocerlo en persona, y no por su dinero, no por su fama, no por su atractivo, sino por una hermosa amistad que había nacido 7 meses atrás, cuando una noche de aburrimiento el había encontrado por internet una hermosa poesía de aquella joven conocida solamente por algunos en esa página donde ella escribía, una poesía tan bella, salida del alma, escrita segura con el corazón, poesía en estado puro como sus canciones y que a diferencia de cantautores famosos, perdido esa pureza cuando sus obras pasaban por manos de la disquera, del representante artístico, de todos los que al final decidían si era bueno o no, si era mejor modificarlo, si era mejor dejarlo en el olvido por el simple hecho de vender o no vender.

Finalmente llegó al hermoso templo hikawa, en el cual en medio de la noche tan solo mirarla barriendo, ataviada con una chihaya y sus hermosos cabellos negros, sintió como si sus manos sudaran tan solo verla; pero armándose de valor caminó hasta llegar a los escalones, donde se sintió petrificado al ver la hermosa mirada amatista sobre el. ¡Al fin la tenía frente al!... Una mujer autentica, mirándolo a pesar de su fama como seguramente miraría a cualquiera, sin gritar, sin írsele encima, sin idolatrarlo.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó ella con un tono normal de voz.- Bienvenido al templo Hikawa.- Dijo ella inclinándose.

Darien sintió sus nervios a flor de piel, como si el hecho de estar frente a aquella chiquilla a la que seguramente solo conocían sus lectores por internet, su familia, sus amigos y algunos cuantos de la gran población de Tokio, le hiciera sentir que sus nervios trastabillaran, temiendo que al saber que él era Endymion le decepcionara.

¿Pero porque abría de decepcionarle?

-¿Sabes quién soy?.- Titubeó sosteniéndole la mirada, preguntando no con arrogancia, sino con la espina de saber si ella había percibido quien era el, que el era Endymion, el hombre, el que estaba bajo toda esa muralla de fama y espectáculo a sus pies.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió ella.- Usted es el famoso cantante Inglés, Darien Shields, he visto la publicidad, este es su primer dia en Tokio y mañana es el segundo. Espero su estancia en mi país sea grata. Supongo viene a visitar el templo… ¿Verdad?... Lo guiare y le explicare en poco sobre sintoísmo si gusta y sobre mi función como miko en este templo, aunque si me disculpa tratare de ser breve puesto que espero a alguien.

¿Había dicho espero a alguien?... La miró girarse y sonrió para sí mezcla de nervios e ilusión. Nervios al saber la seriedad con la que se dirigía hacia él, ilusión de saber que era el a quien esperaba, miedo de nuevo al pensar que se pudiera decepcionar al saber que él era Endymion, el hombre detrás de la fama.

-¿Rei?- Se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre.

La mujer se giró lentamente encontrándose con los ojos azules, el notó enseguida como ella lo miraba con una expresión como si fuera a sonreír, algo que el llamaría una sonrisa corta, se miraba sencillamente hermosa.

-¿Perdon?- Preguntó ella, extrañada de que aquel hombre conocido por los medios, pero desconocido en escencia para ella la llamara por su nombre.

-Amatista.- La llamó el.- Eres mucho más hermosa en persona.

-¿Usted?

-Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho.- Dijo el.- Soy Endymion.

La alegría que había en aquellos ojos color violeta, la expresión de querer sonreír en aquellos labios desapareció tan solo el confesara el secreto.

-No.- Dijo ella.- Usted no es Endymion. Usted no no…

-Que hay sobre la fuerza del destino.- Dijo el haciendo referencia a uno de los poemas que ella había escrito.- Sobre Te encontré, sobre almas gemelas. Soy yo.

-Vallase de aquí.- Dijo la joven sintiendo que sus ojos se cristalizaban, sintiéndose decepcionada, burlada. Tanto tiempo había soñado con Endymion, con los poemas que solo para ella escribía, con las noches de desvelo en que contándole los problemas de salud de su abuelo la había consolado, las vez en que al contarle de sus apuros económicos le había mandado dinero a pesar de que ella se negara.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?- Moleste ella.- ¿Acaso el chico rico en su momento de aburrimiento de la fama y de su novia estaba jugando a ilusionar a una mujer cualquiera, a una más del montón?... ¿Qué esperaba?... ¿Qué me le echara a los brazos?... ¡Véase, es usted como cualquiera, no distinto por ser famoso!... Al igual como cualquier hombre, quizá atractivo, sí, pero nada fuera de lo común, con dos brazos, dos piernas, mortal como todos.

Ella caminó molesta hacia dentro pero el en dos zancadas llegó a su lado y la tomó del brazo.

-Por favor Rei.- Dijo el.- No he jugado contigo. Tú me ofreciste tu amistad sincera, tu sabes lo que yo siento por…

-¡No creo que a su novia le agrade saber que usted está en un templo queriendo divertirse con una del montón!.- Exclamó ella.- Y no, no puedo admirarlo… Ahora entiendo porque me pregunto tantas veces si m e gustaba el cantante Darien Shields, pero ahora como siempre le he repetido se lo digo. Canta hermoso, pero no puedo admirarlo si no conozco su esencia, su alma, como me doy cuenta de que tampoco conozco a Endymion.

-Por favor.- Le detuvo el con fuerza.-Mi nombre real si es Endymion, Darien es solo mi nombre artístico, a la disquera no le gusta mi verdadero nombre y Serena no es mi novia. Eso es una relación ficticia, idea de mi representante artístico y del de ella, fuera de las pantallas no somos nada. Es solo marketing, solo estamos juntos porque vende, somos lo que el público quiere que seamos pero yo…

-Y ahora me quiere a mí como parte de su escándalo.

-Mañana interpretare amatista, mañana en mi despedida de Tokio.- Dijo el.- No es de mis canciones conocidas, no ha pasado por los ojos de mi representante. Pero es mi canción favorita, la escribí con el alma.

La joven desapareció adentrándose en el templo, dejando al famoso Darien Shields solo, y el la amaba, la amaba desde que sintió el amor de ella hacia su persona, no a lo que las revistas decían, le amaba de verdad, era amor en estado puro, un amor que él quería tener y no el falso amor de cualquier otra mujer que estuviera sobre el por el mundo que le rodeaba.

Un día después de lo ocurrido Darien se encontraba en su camerino, tomó un trago a su botella de agua, acalorado por la discusión que había tenido con Nicholas al decirle que anunciaría pronto el término de su ficticia relación con Serena, algo que sabía generaría morbo alrededor de él y quizá un poco de decepción por parte de los fans de ambos que los veían como a lo que los tabloides de periódicos y revistas llamaban "La pareja dorada".

Las cosas se pondrían difíciles con Nicholas, pero no le importaba, saldría e interpretaría las canciones que tenía preparadas y para el final dejaría aquella en estado puro que aún no era parte de ninguno de sus discos, la cual sería el nombre y el tema principal de su próximo sencillo le gustara a quien le gustara: "Amatista", en honor a ella. Solo esperaba que asistiera al concierto tomando el lugar privado y exclusivo para ella, donde estaría cerca de su vista, para dedicarle la canción escrita a ella, para hacerle saber que la amaba y que quería un comienzo por ella.

Miró su reloj y sintió una punzada en el estomagó tan solo pensar que no llegara, pero de pronto al escuchar el sonido en su puerta se sintió molesto, pensando que de nuevo seria Nicholas, comprobando al abrirla que frente a él estaba Rei, "su" amatista, peinada con su hermoso cabello suelto y un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo con un camino de flores por sobre su hombro.

-Amatista.

-¿Endymion?- Preguntó ella con timidez, sintiéndose ruborizada.

El la tomó de las manos, sintiendo el corazón golpearle con fuerza tan solo tenerla cerca y aspirar el olor de su fragancia, una emoción tan grande que no podía igualarse ni al momento en que había conocido a Catherine Rumsfeld, una de sus actrices favoritas.

-¿Esto significa que perdonas?... ¿Qué podemos tener un buen comienzo?

Ella asintió y el la beso suavemente en los labios, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias mi amatista.- Susurró en su oído.- Esta noche mi canción final será dedicada a ti. No me importa que el mundo se derrumbe por ello.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, amándose y sintiendo la emoción de al fin estar juntos, como dos personas que amándose al fin estaban juntas, uno con el otro, sin pensar en el mañana. Podría Nicholas enojare, podrían las fans decepcionarse, podría Serena Tsukino hacer el coraje de su vida, pero mientras estuvieran juntos lucharían contra todo y contra todos, porque su nuevo comienzo, fuera tan solo eso: el comienzo.

Fin.

**Bien, una vez más espero te guste Hikariadi, y también en vista de que no especificaron chica, pues me tome el atrevimiento de poner a Rei como capricho personal y porque no, para darles un gusto a mis queridas amiga Mamo-Rei fans: Clarita, Diana, Deshy, Dayane y también a ti mi querida Nickypedia Rivers (ellas me pusieron Darien… ¿Ok?).**

**En fin, saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


End file.
